Hidden written love
by bubbly123
Summary: This is a sequel to To write love on her arms. Brennan and Booth have been partners for about a year now, when they come to face a serial killer and every thing is put at risk. Will their renewed relationship be able to handle it? Or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**_I know it has been forever since I wrote 'To write love on her arms' but I felt like I could write a sequel, I hope you guys like it! _**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

The song by Aerosmith played while Brenna was driving to work, she couldn't help but think back on prom night, when Seeley Booth had deemed it "their song". That was a night she would never forget that night, and it was not a night she would not want to forget.

Sadly only three days later she had to leave Booth behind for what seemed like forever. Her life had been screwed up without him, not that it wasn't when he was with her, but apart of her felt like it was missing. They had to wait ten years until faith lead them back to each other. They had been partners for almost a year now, there relationship was strictly friends, they had to keep professional, no matter how much they wanted each other again.

But now Brennan had the rest of her back, and she was happy as long as he was there.

* * *

"Hay Bones." a smiling agent Booth came into her office.

"Hello Booth." Brenna replied looking over a file.

"We have a case, come on." Booth said pulling her out of her chair, and grabbing her coat.

"Why do you always pull me out of my chair when we have a case? I'm capable to get up on my own." Brennan snapped, while Booth was holding up her coat so she could slip into it.

"I know you are Bones, I don't know why I do it. But now is not the time to talk, you have a dead body to look at."

Booth rushed her out to the SUV.

"You will never guess what song I heard on the radio this morning." Booth said, driving.

"It was probably not anything next to what I heard." Brennan replied.

"Really? Try me."

"I heard. . . our song." Brennan said in a quiet voice.

"Really! I did too, that's what I was going to say."

"It brought back some memories."

"Your telling me, I was remembering prom, and everything else."

They both went red, Brennan knew perfectly well what he had remembered.

The rest of the ride was filled with small talk, trying to escape the awkwardness.

* * *

"Male, mid twenties, caucasian." Brenna said kneeling to look at the body.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked, trying to hold back vomiting.

The body had been found in a empty house, a couple of teenagers found it while they were hiking.

"Blunt force trauma to the head. Oh my gosh."

"What is it?"

"There's a baby's body as well." Brenna replied.

"I hate these kind of case's." Booth said, "It has to be one sick son of a bitch to kill a baby."

"I agree, I need both body's shipped to the lab Booth. Don't worry, will find the killer."

"Yeah, and I hope we find him fast." Booth replied.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you guys think!!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela got an ID on the victim, it was Marcus Winston, and the baby,Caleb Winston, was his and his wife, Morgan's." Brennan said to Booth over the phone.

"Thanks Bones, I'll come by and pick you up to question his wife." Booth said hanging up.

* * *

Booth knocked on the door with Brennan by his side.

A woman answered the door.

"Are you Morgan Winston?" Booth asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth," Booth flashed his badge, "and this is my partner . I'm afraid your husband has been murdered."

"What! No!Wh. . .wh. . . what about Caleb? Marcus had him." Morgan asked.

"I'm afraid, he's dead to." Booth replied.

Morgan broke down into sobs.

"Were sorry for your loss. If you don't mind we need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Morgan said letting them in.

* * *

"It's awful that Morgan has to go through with that, losing her child and her husband." Brennan said, Booth was over at her apartment, they were having take-out.

"Yeah, can't was discuss something happy?" Booth asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know, just not murder."

"Okay."

"Do you remember the first time we went shopping together?" Booth asked.

"Yes, you tried on girls clothes." Brennan replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, that was wrong in so many ways. Remember that night, I came into your room and Frank got the wrong idea?"

"Yeah, but not to long after that he was right about what was going on." Brennan reminded him.

They sat in there in quiet for a while, both in thought.

"Well I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Bones." Booth said getting up.

"Bye Booth."

* * *

"Hay Bren, have you noticed things are getting different between me and Jack?" Angela asked Brennan once she came into her office the next day.

"No, not really."

"Well I didn't really expect you to, but anyway it is, I think he likes me."

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say." Brennan said skeptically.

"Nothing, it's fine. Zach said he found something to show you on the bones, I thought I might tell you." Angela said.

"Thanks Ang." Brennan said about to leave her office when Angela stopped her.

"No problem, but sweetie you really need to learn some girl talk."

"Right. well I don't have time now." Brenna replied barely even hearing what Angela said, and went to find Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ang, Zach said you wanted to see me." Brennan said walking into Angela's office.

"Yeah sweetie, it's important." Angela replied getting to the point.

"Is it about the case?"

"No."

"Then right now I have no need to be in here." Brennan said about to walk out.

"Stop. Bren I need to talk to you." Angela said.

Brennan stood in the door way for a moment contemplating on weather to stay, "Fine, but just for a minuet."

"Okay, you are not going to like this, but someone has to tell you. You and Booth are stopping yourselves of having something wonderful!" Angela said.

"What? Angela this is really not the time to talk about mine and Booth's relationship." Brennan said.

"Yes it is, you two are just hurting yourselves by not being together."

"Booth and I are just partners."

"I know that's not true, you two are not fulling anyone with that, were just partners, crap." Angela said in a, I know it all, voice.

"I have work to be doing." Brennan said leaving. Angela was right, they were just hurting themselves, maybe there conversation wasn't pointless.

* * *

It had been a month and still Booth and Brennan were not any closer to finishing the case, only finding more bodies, the same way they found the other, one adult, one baby. With the case and everything else going on, Brennan still found her mind thinking over the conversation Angela and her had a month ago.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, they were at her apartment looking over the case file.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Why exactly did we not get back together?"

Booth looked shocked, he was not excepting her to say that, now he was giving her his full attention now, "What made you ask that Bones?"

"Angela and I were talking, and she was saying that we were hurting ourselves by not being together." Brennan replied.

"Did you tell her about our past?"

"No, that's why I was wondering."

"Bones, you know why we didn't get back together, after all, you are the one who said we shouldn't." Booth said.

"Yes, because if we were in a romantic relationship and one of us got killed on the job, it would be impossible for us to go on living our lives blaming ourselves for the death." Brennan said, "And we have to keep professional, we can't show our feelings for each other at a crime scene."

"Bones, it would be impossible for me to live if you died now, I couldn't live without you again. And for the keeping professional, we do it all the time, do you know how many times a day I just want to kiss you? A lot, but I don't and if we were involved I would not act un-professional." Booth replied taking her hand. "Temperance, there is no reason for us not to be together, so why don't we get together?"

"I. . . I don't know Booth, it could end very badly, what if one of us leaves again, what if one of us dies? I could live like that, there's just to much to risk, I'm not risking you Booth."

"Well there's to much to risk now, it's the same now. Everything you just said applies even if we are not in a relationship. Except for the leaving part, Temperance, I'm never going to leave you, I'll keep my promise that I made way back when. And I haven't broken it, you were the one to leave, so my promise still applies." Booth said giving her a smile.

"I know Booth, but you can't promise that. What if you find someone else who makes you happy, and you forget about me. I'm not going through that."

"I never stopped missing you for ten years, I never found anyone to replace you, and I never will. Temperance, I wanted to wake up and find you in my arms every day."

"I never stopped missing you."

"I know." Booth said smiling at her, Booth moved a piece of her hair from her face lovingly, and leaned in and kissed her. Brennan kissed back, Booth wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer. Brennan moaned and pulled her hands around his neck.

Brennan started kissing his neck, she pulled him up and lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

Brennan woke up by the beeping of her alarm clock, and rolled over to turn it off when she rolled over to find another person.

"Booth!" Brennan practically yelled.

Booth fell off of the bed. "Geez Bones! You shouldn't wake people up by yelling at them!"

"Sorry Booth, I was just shocked to find you here." Brennan said helping him back up.

"That's fine, it's not exactly like I thought it would be like waking up with you!"

Brennan giggled. "What?" Booth asked.

"Nothing." Brennan replied in between giggling.

"Bones! Tell me what your laughing at."

Brennan shook her head.

"Bones!"

Brennan finally told him, "Fine, you still have your socks on."

"Now, how is that so funny?" Booth asked smiling, as he sat on the bed.

"It just is, I didn't notice it last night, but now that you've kept them on." Brennan replied.

Booth couldn't help but not to kiss her, it had been forever since he had saw her laugh like that. Brennan kissed back, and then started laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Booth asked pulling back.

"You still have your socks on."

Booth pulled them off, "Is that better?"

"Yes." Brennan replied before pulling him in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Another month went bye and still nothing on the case. They had found a new body that morning, it was being brought to the Jeffersonian.

Temperance and the squint squad where on the plat form when the FBI agents brought the body to them.

"It looks like he was killed the same way all of our victims where, a blow to the cranium, and it looks like he was badly hurt before hand." Temperance was saying.

"I'll get started on the facial reconstruction once you've got the tissue markers on." Angela said.

Temperance and her new grad student, Mandy, where examining the bones more clearly, and Cam was there looking at the flesh.

"His front teeth have been knocked out." Temperance said, suddenly she felt a vomiting feeling, and that was very un-like her, she almost never vomited over a body, only when they were really gruesome, and this one was most defiantly not one of those. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't, Temperance in mid sentence ran to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Cam asked.

"I've got no idea." Mandy replied not concerned at all.

* * *

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Angela asked, she had saw Temperance running to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, this is the second morning in a row that I have done that." Temperance replied emerging out of the stall.

"Really, well have you went to the doctors?"

"No, it's probably nothing Ange."

"Sure, that's what all women say before they start getting big." Angela replied with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean by 'getting big'?"Temperance asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, sweetie, your pregnant."

"What? I can't be pregnant. Ang! I'm pregnant! What am I going to do? I can't raise a child! That's just not me, what will happen when I tell B...." Temperance stopped talking before she said his name. Temperance knew who the father was quite well.

"Who were you going to say?" Angela asked.

"No one, I have to go. Thanks Ang."Temperance said before leaving.

* * *

It was just another boring day at the office for Booth, he had nothing to do other than paper work, which he was not doing.

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed once she came barging into his office.

"What is it Bones? Have the squint squad found out anything about the case?"

"No, that's not what I'm here about, I need to talk to you."

"Of course Bones, what is it?"

"Well, this is hard to tell you this, but I think I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Booth asked going white.

"Pregnant."

"And I'm the father?"

"Of course, who else would it be?" Temperance replied.

"Just making sure, Temperance, are you sure that you are?"

"Not completely sure, but I'm going to find out, I'm going to the doctors this afternoon to make sure." Temperance replied.

"Good." Booth said, the color was starting to come back into his face.

"And if I am I'm going to abort it."

"What!? Temperance you can't abort our child!"

"Oh so now it's, our child, you didn't want it just a second ago!" Temperance darted back.

"I never said that! We made it, and we should keep it! It's not the baby's fault it was conceived! It was ours." Booth said exclaimed.

"I don't want it, and you don't either!"

"No,I didn't want Parker at first, but once he was born, I knew I would never give him up. Temperance, if you don't want it then fine, but I do, and I have some say in the matter." Booth said taking her hands.

"Fine, but I don't know how to raise a child."

"I do, and I'll be there all the way helping." Booth replied hugging her.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wow! I haven't updated any of my stories in forever! I went back and read some of my previous stories on here, and wow! I have changed dramatically, well at least I think I have, in my writing style. I am determined to finish this story, even though I can't quite remember where I was going with it, but I'll make it up as I go along. Enjoy!_****_

* * *

_**

Brennan went to the doctors the next day, she had managed to calm herself down yesterday, after all she was the one always saying not to jump to conclusions. But today sitting in the waiting room her nervousness came back. (Booth couldn't make it, he had some paper work to catch up on, or the director would have his head.) The only sound Brennan was aware of at the moment was the ticks of the clock on the wall, and her own thoughts.

Brennan felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach, her hands were balled up into a fist so tight her knuckles were turning white. She couldn't remember any other time in her life that she had been this nervous, this was very unlike her. Thoughts raced threw her head.

_"What if it's true? I can't be a mother! How did I let this happen?...Stay calm Brennan, don't jump to conclusions! I mean I might not be pregnant."_

"Dr. Brennan , Dr. Daily is ready to see you." The nurse called.

Brennan was quickly jerked from her thoughts, and followed the nurse back to the examining room. "The doctor will be right with you in a moment." The nurse said before leaving the room.

Brennan was to nervous to sit down, she paced back and forth waiting for the doctor. It seemed that she paced around the room drowned in her own thoughts for hours, but it was far from it.

The doctor came in, Brennan sucked in a breath as her stomach did a backwards flip. A sick feeling washed over her, and this time she was sure that it was just nerves.

"So,You've been experiencing queasiness, and frequent urination, and many other symptoms of pregnancy. Is this correct?" asked Dr. Daily

"Yes, that's exactly right."

"Well we will have to run some test to make see if you are, but I'm quiet confident saying that you are."

"I am too, but I'm not here for your oppinion." Brennan snapped.

"Alright...well... let's start with the test."

* * *

After a while of uncomfortable test, came in with the test results.

"Dr. Brennan, it has been confirmed…you are indeed pregnant."

Brennan's jaw dropped, she had been sure she was…but now that it had been confirmed…it was just so serial. But the hard part…telling everyone. No one knew anything about there past, they will all defiantly get the wrong idea!

* * *

**_Sorry it's a short chapter, I just want to know if you guys like it, and if you do the next chapter will be longer. And if not I will try and fix it. PLz review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"So...it's true!" A very pale looking Booth asked shockingly.

"Yes, it's true." Brennan replied, she had went to tell Booth right after the doctors appointment, he was at work. "Were going to be parents."

"This is great!" Booth yelled his expression changed quickly, a man walking by his door jumped ten feet off the floor at the sound of Booth. "Sorry, uh...we just caught a criminal." Booth lied so the guy wouldn't think he was a freak.

"What are we going to do? I can't be a mother, we can't tell anyone or we can't work together anymore." Brennan whispered worriedly, she was about to go on and on listing things that could go wrong before Booth interrupted her.

"Were not going to worry about it now, right now were going to be happy. Temperance, were going to have a baby!" Booth said gazing at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Booth stood from his chair and took her hands, he kept her eye gaze, and gave her a charming smile. Booth knew that alone would make her calm down.

"Well...alright, you know I can't resist you when you smile like that." Brennan said returning the smile.

"I know."

They were gazing at each other, then Brennan asked out of no-wear,"Do you want to go grab some lunch? I'm starving."

Booth chuckled and smiled, "Ok, I guess the boss won't mind me leaving for a little while."

* * *

"So should we start thinking about names for the baby?" Brennan asked they were sitting in the usual spot at the Diner.

"Bones it's a little earlier for that."

"Yeah, it's just I don't know what to do."

"That's normal, trust me when Rebecca told me about Parker, I was so scared but when he came. But when I held that little boy in my arms, I knew I could do anything to take care of him." Booth re-assured her,Booth took Brennans hand and said, "Your going to be a great mother Bones."

"Thanks Booth, and speaking of Parker, when are we going to tell him?" Brennan asked.

"Umm...I haven't thought about that yet, Parker thinks you have to be married before you have a baby. Which is not a bad thing, but he will think were married."

"Well just tell him that we are not, he will learn that you don't have to be married, some day he will even find out how babies are made." Brennan replied, Booth let out a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow! I'm seriously having a flash back, since I was reading some of my old stories, and listening to an older song that I remember listening to when I wrote one of the chapters. Crazy….. Any way things have changed a lot since last year, for one I have gotten better at describing things, but I still suck at grammar, and spelling. But I have a better spell check, because since I last wrote on here, I've gotten a new computer, with new soft-ware. So, I'm hoping I will be able to finish this story, and not wait until next year to update it again. **_

Brennan and Booth narrowed down baby names, for a girl it would be, Alexa Claire; for a boy, Cody David. Brennan was only three months along, nobody knows about the pregnancies, or the fact that they were even together. Still no luck on the case, but they were working hard to solve it. It was afternoon at the Jeffersonian, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins where all on the plat form.

"I still can't believe somebody could kill an infant, poor little guy. " Angela said looking at the remains of Caleb Winston

"Whoever it is, is a very sick person. " Hodgins replied, as Angela signed still looking at Caleb. Hodgins stood beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ang, we will find the guy who did this."

Angela forced a smile, her attention quickly turned to Brennan who was standing in a daze holding her stomach. Angela crinkled her face, wondering why Brennan was being so quiet, and why on earth she was cradling her stomach.

"Bren. Sweetie, are you alright?" Angela asked softly.

"Huh?" She asked, coming back to reality. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Angela repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…."

Angela looked at Brennan with a, you're not telling me something look. "I have some, paper work to catch up on." Brennan said, leaving the plat form and walking to her office.

"Bren! Brennan! Wait up!" Angela called after her, Angela caught Brennan's arm right before she was about to enter her office. "Seriously, what's going on, I know you and something is not right."

"Ang, I'm fine, trust me. I'm just going to work on paper work." Brennan shook off Angela, and turned and walked into her office. Angela signed and stared after Brennan, then turned around and went back to the plat form.

"Booth, it's me." Brennan said she was sitting at her desk talking to Booth on the phone.

"What's wrong Bones? You don't sound happy." Booth asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just, seeing the body of Cable makes me think about our baby, what if something happens? I couldn't bear losing my child Booth." Brennan said tearing up.

"Bones, Temperance. It's ok to feel like that, trust me no parent wants to go through that. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to our baby, he or she, will be just fine." Booth reassured her.

"There is no way you can promise that, you don't know if something is going to happen or not. "

"You're right, I can't promise that, but I can promise that I will protect the baby and you to the best of my ability. And I will try my hardest not to let harm come to you guys." Booth said sternly but emotionally.

"Thanks Booth, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Brennan said smiling, her crying was calming down.

"More like, I don't know what I did to deserve a woman like you."

_**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you think they should have a girl or a boy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all of the reviews, and the suggestions on the gender and name of the baby. All suggestions will be considered! I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Brennan had went home for the day, she walked into her apartment looked around at all of the boxes, Booth was moving in with her. Brennan signed; Booth wouldn't be home until an hour later. She walked down the hall and stopped and stared into their soon to be nursery. Right now it was just a blank room.

"I'm so scared; I don't know how I will be a good mother." Brennan was talking to her stomach, even though she knew it wasn't logical to talk to an unborn child, Brennan cradled her stomach. A tear fell from her eye, "I want to give you a better childhood then I had, but I just don't know if I can."

Later when Booth came home, he found Brennan still staring in the room crying.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked rushing to pull her into a hug.

"Nothing Booth, I'm fine." Brennan said through sobs'.

Booth pulled her back from the hug, whipped a tear from dripping down her face; He stared into her eyes. "Temperance, what's wrong?"

This made Brennan cry even harder, "You're going to think it's silly."

This made Booth smile at her with a light chuckle. "I won't think its silly Bones."

She smiled back through her tears, "I don't know if I can give the baby a good life, or if I'm going to be a good mother."

"Bones, you're going to be a great mother, if you weren't you wouldn't be worrying about it. And I can promise that our baby will have a good life."

"How can you promise that?"

"Well, for one he or she will have many people who love him or her, unconditionally. Two, we are never going to abandon or child."

Brennan calmed down, "How am I going to tell Angela? She's my best friend, and she deserves to find out before anyone else does."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews. Ok, so I think that Booth and Brennan's relationship has become worse on the show. It's killing their vibe now that they are dating other people and are "ok" with it. I think they should either get them together, or put things back the way it was. But that's just my personal opinion. I have learned that I write better with a song to inspire me, so the inspirational song for this chapter is "Forever young" the Youth Group version. Anyway…on with the story! **_

Angela and Temperance sat down at a table in the Diner. It was lunch time, Temperance took a deep breath. "Ang, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, so much for small talk." Angela said slightly laughing.

"You're not surprised?" Temperance inquired.

"Well, no. Bren, I already knew." Angela replied in an omniscient t voice.

"Wh…how?" Temperance who was now very confused, she remembered telling Angela that she thought she was pregnant but never confirming it.

"Hmmm, call it women's intuition. You're my best friend, trust me I noticed."

"Why are you not mad at me that I haven't told you until now?" Temperance asked, still slightly shocked.

"I knew you would tell me when you where ready too, but the thing I wanted to know is. Who's the baby daddy?" Angela asked with a smirk.

"This part you won't like."

"Please, I'm happy for you Bren, now who is it?"

Temperance took a deep breath, "its Booth."

"What!?" Angela squealed, "Are you serious!? Why didn't you tell me you guys where even dating!" Angela was freaking out now.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." Temperance replied.

"No, I do like it you guys are great together. It's just…." Angela trailed off.

Temperance figured this would be a good time to tell Angela of Booth and hers past.

Later that day, Angela had been quiet happy for Temperance and Booth, but slightly mad that she hadn't told her beforehand. Temperance sat her office desk working on paper work when Booth walked in.

"Hey Bones." Booth said with a grin.

"Hey." Brennan replied without even looking up from her paper work.

Booth walked around behind her chair and started rubbing her neck. "You really shouldn't work so hard." Booth said leaning his head down to whisper into her ear.

Brennan took her attention off of her work and smiled up at Booth. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was near, and he lent down and gave her a quick passionate kiss.

Booth then straightened up and went to sit on her couch, Brennan followed him.

"So how did Angela take to the news?" Booth asked.

"She was happy for us, but upset that I hadn't told her sooner. Oh yeah, and she wants the baby to call her aunty Angie." Brennan said with a smile.

Booth laughed; all of a sudden Angela entered Brennan's office. Angela pulled Booth off of the couch and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Angela exclaimed.

Booth was slightly taken back, but quickly regained his composer. "Thanks Angela."

Angela was glowing with happiness, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Won't tell anyone what?" Cam asked curiously coming into Brennan's office as well.

Brenna, Booth, and Angela all paused and stared at Cam.

"Oh, ummm…nothing." Booth said panicky.

"Okay, well Zach needs you on the plat form he said he found something."

Brennan nodded and quickly went to the plat form.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long day of work Booth and Brennan where at her apartment, "When are we going to tell everyone else about the baby?" Booth asked while he sat on the couch next to Brennan.

"We probably need to sometime this week since my stomach will become noticeable soon." Brennan replied.

"Yeah, I still don't know how I'm going to tell Parker."

"Hmm…I guess you should relate it to something he likes and can understand." Brennan replied.

"How exactly can I do that?" Booth asked giving her a confused look. Brennan looked at him seriously and said, "I have no idea."

Booth chuckled, "Well, Parker is coming over tomorrow since it's my weekend with him so I guess I will have to think of a way fast."

"Why didn't you tell me before that Parker was coming over? "Brennan asked shooting up from the couch, "I have to get a bed ready for him to sleep in, and go get groceries because I have nothing here he will eat." She continued to rant about the things she needed to do.

"Bones," Booth said getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders, "its ok, you don't need to stress I'll handle it. Ok."

"Ok." Brennan said calming down and taking a deep breath, then smiling at him. Booth just kissed her.

The door bell rang around 9 am. Booth went to open the door while Brennan was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast that she and Booth had been cooking.

"Dad!" Parker shouted and threw himself into his dads embrace.

"Hey bud." Booth said smiling and picking him up.

After Parker finished hugging hid dad he ran to find Brennan, "!" Parker exclaimed throwing himself into her embrace as well. Booth then joined them in the kitchen after he had said bye to Rebecca.

They all sat down at the breakfast table, Parker was going on about how he had gotten an Xbox, and then he suddenly stopped talking. Parker looked at his father seriously as he could and asked, "Why do you and live together? You guys aren't married and I thought only married people lived together."

Booth nervously looked at Brennan then back to Parker, "Well Parker, you see …." Booth was cut off by Brennan.

"Your father and I are an exception to that rule. We love each other, and we act like we are married but we just aren't legally."

"So does that mean that I don't have to get married?" Parker asked trying to understand.

"No bud, I would prefer if you did get married when you get older and find a person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I know it's hard for you to understand it now, but when you're older and Bones and I have finally decided to get married, we will explain it better." Booth said.

"Dad, I'm nine I get it, it's like when mom has her boyfriends over. You guys like each other, but you're not sure about making it official. Just like mommy and her boyfriends." Parker replied.

"Not exactly, I love Bones more than is imaginable and I am sure about making it official."

"We just haven't yet, but we will…soon." Brennan said placing her hand on Booths and smiling at him.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just felt like I needed to update this story since I haven't in a while. The next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
